Posiblemente sea amor
by Anath san
Summary: Pensamientos profundos de Shinso Hitoshi respecto a Midoriya Izuku. [Shinso x Deku. Mención de un posible Tododeku y KatsuDeku.]


Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que esta más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro. **  
**

 **Advertencias:** Intento de comedia :v

* * *

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma gay

Pluma pluma pluma gay

(?)

Shinzo estaba muy pensativo en ese instante, aunque en realidad eso no era lo suyo. Generalmente no se tomaba algunas cosas tan apecho, pero recientemente un nuevo sentimiento se alojaba en su heroico ser, incluso le carcomía el alma y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, al menos las pocas horas que podía cerrar sus ojos.

Definitivamente comenzaba a molestarlo de sobremanera.

" _No un sentimiento gay, por supuesto"-._ Trato de convencerse el mismo _._

Recorrer los pasillos siempre le ayudaba a despejar la mente. Tenía que dejar ese odio y fastidio con los del grupo 1-A. Aunque parecía que en esos momentos no se encontraban en su salón. Seguramente estaban en educación física.

Maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió poner en mira a los idiotas del grupo 1-A.

Maldijo al altanero de Bakugou

Maldijo al insensible de Todoroki

Pero sobre todo…maldijo al imbécil de Midoriya por confundirlo en esos instantes de su vida. Porque cuando vio a esos ojos verdes que irradiaban tantos sentimientos, su fuerza se fue al caño.

 _No…no era gay._

Después del festival deportivo, trato con todas sus fuerzas de no encontrarse con el causante de todos sus conflictos internos. Pero su subconsciente llegaba a traicionarlo tanto, que obligaba a voltear su cabeza hacia la figura que siempre lo atormentaba.

Joder, con la sonrisa que Midoriya se cargaba podría iluminar todo Yuuei si quisiera.

 _A pesar eso…estaba seguro que no era gay._

Si bien, era cierto que el pecoso le había ayudado de cierta manera con el problema de su poder, además de que no le dirigía la palabra con precauciones como lo harían otras personas, no significaba que comenzara a gustarle…

 _No, no y no…_

 _¿O tal vez si?_

No es como si le molestara verlo pegado con los tontos que tenía como amigos; tal era el caso de esa chica cara redonda que lo veía como si fuera un tesoro o el grandulón que se le pegaba a él cada que podía.

 _Definitivamente no era gay_

Tampoco es que se pusiera celoso al verlo convivir con los imbéciles de Todoroki o Bakugou. Ni que se le quedara viendo ese glorioso trasero del peliverde cada que se agachaba a recoger algo que el mismo tiraba. Daba gracias a todos los dioses por haber hecho a Midoriya tan torpe.

 _¡Oh Dios! ¡Si era gay!_

Una sonrisa al fin se instaló en su neutro rostro. Ya relajado, suspiro y siguió caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Como siempre, le había ayudado a encontrar una respuesta.

Esa misma tarde le confesaría a Midoriya que era gay y le invitaría a salir.

A fin de cuentas y a diferencia de muchos, él no se andaba con rodeos. De un momento a otro se dio cuenta que era gay y le gustaba Izuku Midoriya. Punto.

Solo faltaba confesarlo.

Ahora que lo meditaba, tal vez hizo un poco de drama en su cabeza al no querer admitir que es gay, pero vamos:

Él pensaba que siempre seria asexual por los siglos de los siglos.

Deteniendo sus pasos, recordó escuchar que tal vez a Todoroki y a Bakugou les gustaban los penes también, en especial un pene en particular; el mismo que el también trataría de conseguir.

-¡Qué más da!

No existía ningún problema si fuese rechazado. Se encargaría de enamorar a su _chocolatito de menta*_ en el transcurso de los años. No es como si tuviera prisa.

Si Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki o algún otro querían guerra, la iban a tener.

Y por supuesto, él iba a ganar.

¿Fin?

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _*Para mi Deku es un lindo y sabroso chocolatito de menta que cuesta una pasta en dulcerías finas (?)_

 _Mi plan original es que este fic iba a ser el primero en fanfiction, con el que hacia mi debut, pero al final fue otro alv. No sé qué tal quedo, solo sepan que no se dé cual me fume para escribir este pequeño drabble :v_

 _Estaba planteándome la idea de que el fic se titulara "Koi ja nai" XD Pero Shinzou y Ritsu lo único que tienen en común es que sus nombres riman alv_

 _Shinsou x Deku es vida, es amor. Tengo que admitirlo, aun no me decido cual es mi OTP. Estoy entre el ShinDeku, KatsuDeku, o el TodoDeku. Las tres me encantan._

 _Bueno, ya subí comedia…¡Ahora es el turno del drama y angustia señoras y señores!_

 _Disculpen si encontraron errores ortográficos o incoherencia narrativa, así que si localizan alguno, háganmelo saber._

 _Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad._

 _Dejen su pack-review 7u7_

 _Gracias por leer ~*u*~_


End file.
